YoUr LiPs AgAiNsT MiNe
by LoViNJaMeSAlwAyZ
Summary: Lily is a bit of a nerd..and James is the hottie of the school..find out what happens when they meet!PlEaSe ReVieW!


Hey people this is my first story so it kinda sux..and sorry about all the grammar/spelling errors!  
  
Authors note: the *'s mean lilys point of view and the & mean James's   
It was the first day of Lily and James's 4th year at Hogwarts. They were both extremely exited...a new year ment many things...new classes,new friends,new teachers..new boyfriends/girlfriends... James was a rather popular boy. He had piercing blue eyes, and brown hair that flipped out alittle at the bottom and often fell into his face, covering those gorgeous eyes of his.He hung out with all of they better beautiful people of Hogwarts, and was always surrounded by all the prettiest most popular girls. Lily wasn't one of them. Lily wasn't exactly a geek, but she was no little miss popularity. She had a close group of friends that meant the world to her, and often had trouble with meeting new people, especially guys. Lily had really pretty reddish hair that had soft curls running down her back. She had beatutiful green eyes, that always seemed to sparkle, even if she was sad. But these eyes were hidden by rather large glasses, and her hair was usually tied back. Nobody ever really got to see the real beautiful Lily Evans. Nobody ever would have thought that anything could be going on with these too people, they were just too different..  
It was A period, and Lily slowly dragged her feet to her first class. She looked at her schedule.."damn..i have PE!"she said to her friend Melanie. Melanie laughed and both of the girls began walking to the locker room. Lily was too busy talking to Melanie to notice who was standing infront of her, until she ran into him. "oh my god im so sorry!" she had ran into James and he dropped all of his books onto the ground. "umm its alrite" said james and then just picked up his books. "Whoa..he is SO HOT!" lily said to melanie as she was changing into her PE uniform. "Yeah Lils i know..but forget about it..thats James Potter..he's like one of the most popular guy in the school."said Melanie. "Yeah, i might as well forget about it" said Lily. *Oh my god!i am such a total and COMPLETE idiot!! I totally like ran into the hottest guy ever and knocked over all of his books! err...i wonder if he even noticed me..im like totally transparent to every single one of those Mauraders. Oh well...who cares* The day went on, and everything was normal. Lily went to her classes as usual, so did James..their little collision didnt change everything. It was about 3:00 and class was finally over. Lily rushed up to the Gryffindor common room to start her homework, and you'll never guess who she ran into in the common room.JAMES. He was sitting there doing his homework, and looked up and smiled at Lily for a second, and then started talking to Sirius again. Lily walked to her dorm, and then thought of a great idea. She would send him an owl! She began writing quickly.. *James, Hey my name is Lily Evans, i've seen you around a little, and i really think we would be great friends. Please write me back if you wanna be friends!* (i know thats kinda stupid but its all i could think of!) James received the owl and didnt think much of it..it was probably just some other girl had admired him from afar, and thought that becoming friends would somehow make him fall in love with her or something..whatever, he'd write back anyways... &Hey Lilly, friends? with a GIRL? are you kidding me....just kidding..you seem cool..lets be friends& Lilly waited for her owl Starlight to bring her back a letter..and after about 10 minutes..she did! Lilly read the letter, and felt like she could just walk on air! JAMES POTTER wanted to be HER friend! JAMES POTTER WANTED TO BE LILLY EVANS'S FRIEND!JAMES POTTER!! After talking for a while(by owl ofcourse) Lilly and James started become friends. Slowly..but surely... Lilly smiled at James everytime they passed eachother, and James did the same..but Lilly knew she could never reveal her identity. What would perfect James want from nerdy Lilly? Well after about a week..Melanie, Annie, and Natalie decided it would be a good idea to introduce the two. At lunch one day, the 3 girls told Lilly they'd be right back, and went over to the table that the populars had claimed, and pulled James aside. They asked him if he wanted to meet Lilly Evans in person, and to be nice he said yes. He really didnt think anything of it. At all. Lily was standing up trying to put on some lip gloss, and then she saw all of her friends walking towards her with James. she suddenly started to panic! What if he thinks she's ugly? What if he doesnt wanna talk to her anymore? What if she says something stupid? The worries were endless... "Hey" said James "uh hey" said Lilly blushing already "so..uhh" james said "Lilly likes you James! she thinks ur a hottie!" shouted Lilly's friend Ryan "oh my god ryan shut up!" said Lilly blushing a bright shade of red "I think Lilly wants a hug" said Ryan And then before Lilly knew it she hugged James. It was great, exept for the part that she had acted like a complete moron! She wanted to tell James everything..give him all of her...tell him that even though she barely knew him she reallyreally cared! She wanted so badly..more badly then anything else to let James know the real her, the Lilly that didnt care what people think, the Lilly that was fun,cool,sweet, and maybe even pretty at times. But James would never get to know this Lilly, because even though he was one of the nicest guys she knew, they lived in totally different worlds, and he probably wouldnt even give her a chance. Weeks went by, and Lilly continued to talk to James, more and more. Now it had gotten to the point where James told Lilly everything, they had went from complete strangers to great friends. But lilly wanted more..so much more! She loved James with all of her heart. But James liked another girl.Her name was Rochelle and she was beautiful, she had long brown hair, and amazing hazel eyes with little flecks of gold in them. James was completely in love with her...One day he decided to ask her out. She turned him down, and not in a very nice way. She compltely broke his heart and all he could do for days was think about her. Then finally he wrote an owl to Lilly &Lilly, I know that we dont really talk in person, but i really need you right now. Rochelle totally broke my heart, and i dont know what to do. I guess i just really need someone to talk to..please meet me in the common room tonight at 12:30 AM -James& Lilly wrote him back saying that she would. She was so exited she couldnt stop smiling! this was her one chance to show James the real Lilly..and maybe even tell him how she felt...no wait! she couldnt do that, he was heartbroken over Rochelle, and it just wouldnt be the right time. Oh well...even though Lilly knew it would never happen, part of her thought that maybe..just maybe, he would fall in love with her first. It was 11:00 PM and Lillys alarm went off, so she could get ready to meet up with James. She let her hair down, and straightened it so it flowed down her back..she put in her contacts, and some light sparkley lavender on her eyes. She looked absolutely gorgeous! she looked at the clock..it was 12:29! she quickly walked into the common room, and there was James, smiling at her.... &oh my god! shes beatuiful..& *Why is he looking at me like that...* "Hey Lilly"said james "Hey" said Lilly with a huge smile on her face Lilly went over and sat down next to james..they talked about what had happened to him, and Lilly made him feel alot better..she was the best friend he had ever had.... Then, it hit james! he had't been in love with Rochelle, he had been in love with Lilly..But how would he tell it to her?what if she laughed?no. Lilly would laugh, she was too sweet to do that. James made up his mind: he had to tell her.. "Uh Lils"said James "Yes james?"said Lilly questioningly "I really like you" *whoa! oh my god! that is soooo mean! i cant believe him..what an ass hole...all i ever did was like him and so ofcourse he has to go and try to trick me! i should have known better..who would wanna talk to me anyways? i bet he had the whole thing planned all allong* Tears started to run down Lillys cheeks...and James wondered what he had done wrong "Lilly, whats wrong? i was really hoping you'd feel the same way as i do" "i can't believe you james! i cant believe you would do this to me..i trusted you, i thought you cared!" Then Lilly ran into the girl's dorm..and even though James knew he would get in big trouble for going in there, he didnt care. He had to make her believe that his feelings were pure.. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" shouted Lilly " i would never do anything to hurt you..i love you lilly!" and with that James ran up to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her..he hugged her so tightly and so passionately that she couldnt help but believe him. Lilly looked up at James..and they kissed. It wasn't just any kiss, it was the greatest they had ever had. James didnt care what his popular friends would say when they found out about this, he didnt care. All he could think of was Lilly's sweet embrace and how perfect her lips felt against his.. 


End file.
